


衣服为何会那样

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep





	衣服为何会那样

之焉/宁嘉/一句话闻嘉

‼️避雷指南：公共场所/3P/小道具/想不到了反正很畜生

夏之光表演前吃饭把口红蹭掉了，助理忙着协调表演事务，让夏之光自己去后台化妆间补一下就匆匆离开了。夏之光愣了一下，心里想着早知道这么麻烦就不吃东西了，脚步却没停，小跑着找化妆间，担心赶不上一会儿的表演。

焉栩嘉风衣脱到一半听见门响，转头看见夏之光来了，动作愣了一下，随即撇开视线把风衣扔在椅子上，转身想去衣橱找件外套为等下表演准备，结果被夏之光抓着手腕压在了化妆镜前。

“你干嘛，放手。”

焉栩嘉屁股不上不下的正好抵在硌人的化妆桌边沿，手本能的往后一摆，却把满桌的化妆品扫乱了位置。焉栩嘉不悦的皱着眉抬眼注视着夏之光，不知道他要干什么。

“没想到，你这么饥渴啊？”

夏之光眼神极好，焉栩嘉转身那一瞬间，站在门口的他就觉得哪里有些不对劲，半眯着眼打量着有点驼背的焉栩嘉，上前两步就桎梏住了毫无防备的焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉被推到化妆桌上的时候没控制住往后仰了仰，正好挺了挺胸，夏之光似乎有点没想到，惊讶的盯着他胸前看，焉栩嘉却立马又弓起了腰，泛红着脸怒视着夏之光。

夏之光没打算等焉栩嘉回答，手顺着他背脊下滑到腰间，抽出衣服下摆探手就摸了进去。果不其然，摸到焉栩嘉胸前的时候，他全身止不住颤栗了下，轻咬着下唇避开他的视线。

“这是什么？”

夏之光挑了挑眉，曲膝抬起挤进焉栩嘉双腿之间，另一只手顺着领口就解开了衬衣扣子，让他尽数暴露在空气中。粉色的夹子夹着红肿的乳尖，银链搭在白皙的肌肤上连接到颈间，仔细看还能看到夹子上的兔尾巴。夏之光意外的上下打量着轻颤着的焉栩嘉，指尖滑到他胸前，就着乳夹按了下，焉栩嘉全身一软，差点就滑了下去。

“原来嘉嘉还喜欢这个。”

“我没有…是，是翟潇闻…”

上台前翟潇闻把焉栩嘉堵在了厕所里，说着要给焉栩嘉看点好东西，慢条斯理的从口袋里摸出了他新买的玩意儿。焉栩嘉其实没见过这种东西，但是显然他知道，这并不是什么好东西。

焉栩嘉冷冷的瞥了翟潇闻一眼，抬脚就准备走。翟潇闻当然料到了这个状况，笑着身体一侧就挡住了焉栩嘉的去路。

最后的结果就是焉栩嘉被翟潇闻亲的妆都花了，在翟潇闻想进一步的时候妥协了。虽然翟潇闻并不是什么正人君子，但是书上都说了，泡别扭小女孩要有耐心。

翟潇闻低着头认认真真的给焉栩嘉粉嫩的乳尖夹上了，还装作没有夹好，捏着夹子转了下，然后被恼怒的焉栩嘉拍开了手。

夏之光咂了咂嘴，心里想着翟潇闻最近是不是太过分了点，手却没忍住折磨着红肿不堪的乳尖。焉栩嘉指尖勾着桌沿支撑着自己软掉的身体，无奈只能前倾一个劲儿的往夏之光怀里贴，却被夏之光误会成了投怀送抱，不免呼吸一窒。

夏之光伸臂环抱着焉栩嘉的腰把他抵在化妆桌前，取下乳夹就随手扔到了焉栩嘉的风衣上，俯身张嘴就含住了早就被弄得红肿的乳尖，焉栩嘉颤巍巍的攥住了夏之光的衣服，却被夏之光扯下来十指相扣。

“别抓，等下要上台。”

焉栩嘉暗暗翻了个白眼，想着你也知道要上台，却被早已洞悉他想法的夏之光恶劣的咬了口乳尖，呲牙利嘴的恨不得还他一口。

夏之光边照顾焉栩嘉的乳尖，一边也不忘手往下滑解开了他的皮带，轻车熟路的探手进去抓住了焉栩嘉的下身捏了把，稳稳接住软了身体跌进他怀里的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉咬着下唇趴在夏之光的肩上，恨恨的想自己不能就这样被剥夺主动，覆上夏之光的额头就把他往后推，在夏之光不明所以的目光里跪在了夏之光面前。焉栩嘉解开夏之光的皮带，粗鲁的扯着他裤沿就往下拉，连带着内裤一起被扯下来露出了下身。

焉栩嘉细长白皙的手总是会引人遐想，尤其是抚摸霍麻辣耳朵的时候，还有前几天做月饼搓面团的时候，简直就……夏之光咽了咽口水。焉栩嘉抓着夏之光硬起来的阴茎，带着些力气交错着抚过，还不忘照顾一下顶端。

焉栩嘉嘴本来就有些小，水润的口红还留在上面，张开就含住了夏之光的顶端。夏之光显然有些讶异他的举动，不过快感很快让夏之光把这个想法抛诸脑后，极力抑制着自己的手想要覆上焉栩嘉后脑勺的冲动，在焉栩嘉湿润的舌尖舔过顶端后，抓着焉栩嘉的胳膊就把他从地上拎了起来抵在桌边。

夏之光其实一开始是没打算进去的，但是又不能塞进焉栩嘉嘴里，毕竟妆要是花了也没法交代。但谁想到焉栩嘉今天这么主动，夏之光想着就摸了把面霜挤进去了一根手指。

焉栩嘉趴在化妆桌上手也没敢乱挥，只好抻在化妆镜上，抬眼正好看见化妆镜里的自己，满脸潮红赤裸着上身，眼眶红红衣服堪堪挂在臂弯，夏之光按着他的腰低着头，手指认认真真的在他身体里进出。

夏之光扶着阴茎挤进去的时候其实焉栩嘉还没完全适应三根手指的抽插，肿胀的阴茎只是堪堪挤进去了一个头，焉栩嘉的呻吟就变了调。夏之光也憋的难受，拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股让他放松。

徐一宁推开化妆间的门的时候，正好对上了焉栩嘉镜子里的视线，愣了一下，随即低笑着舔了舔嘴唇，反手给化妆间的门上了锁。

徐一宁抱着臂靠在墙上看着好不容易挤进去的夏之光，撇撇嘴摇了摇头，抬眼就看到了镜子里焉栩嘉红肿的乳尖被夏之光的指尖蹂躏，微张的红唇怎么看都缺点什么塞进去才完美。焉栩嘉眼前都一片雾蒙蒙的，喘着气眨了眨眼好像看到徐一宁走过来。

“喂，是不是见者有份啊？”

焉栩嘉跪在地上被夏之光顶到最深处的时候，手上还不能忘记照顾徐一宁勃起的下身，他也不知道为什么会变成现在这样，稍一分神又被撞的涣散，双目都失了焦。徐一宁倒是饶有趣味的盯着焉栩嘉迷离的眼看，空闲的手也不闲着，勾着焉栩嘉的下巴摩挲着，指尖顺势滑进了焉栩嘉红润的口中，捣弄着焉栩嘉的软舌，弄得焉栩嘉呜呜咽咽的，手上都失了力气，又被徐一宁拉着手重新覆上去。

夏之光被焉栩嘉紧致的内壁吸的爽得不行，握着焉栩嘉的腰抽出来就又狠狠的顶进去，焉栩嘉却只是闷哼了一声。徐一宁抓着焉栩嘉使不上力的手，索性掐着他的下巴就把阴茎往他嘴里塞，刚被含进去了一个头，就被湿润的口腔包裹爽的倒吸一口凉气，抓着他后脑勺一股脑的就往里顶，手背都被焉栩嘉发白的指尖掐得发红，却没停下胯间的动作。

焉栩嘉被顶的腰都塌下去了，屁股翘得老高，呜呜咽咽的红着眼眶艰难包裹着徐一宁的下身，身后的夏之光还没打算放过他，找到了另他颤栗的敏感点就一个劲的用力碾过，搞得焉栩嘉只能死死的抓着唯一的借力点，也就是按着他后脑勺往里顶的徐一宁。

徐一宁也没打算勉强焉栩嘉完全吞进去，留了点情面的只往里插了一大半，不过剩下的地方当然也要爽到。徐一宁眨着眼睛盯着焉栩嘉被塞的满满的嘴唇，舔了舔上唇，抓着他的手就按到了自己露在外面的那部分阴茎，带着他揉捏，爽得长呼了口气。

夏之光顶到最深处的时候射了，连带着焉栩嘉一起高潮了。焉栩嘉高潮的时候不小心磕到了徐一宁，徐一宁弹了弹他的脑门，说着认真一点，又开始往里顶。

“啊…也不能把妆弄花，那只有委屈嘉嘉咽下去了。”

徐一宁带着轻笑的声音在焉栩嘉耳边响起，还没等焉栩嘉反应过来，就抓着焉栩嘉的后脑勺往里一顶，到了最深处一股脑发泄了出来，直接呛到了焉栩嘉的喉咙。徐一宁抽出来的时候，焉栩嘉重获了空气，呛的直咳，带着腥味儿的白浊直往外流，徐一宁抬着焉栩嘉的下巴让他嘴合起来，对上他发红的眼眶。

“乖，咽下去。”

夏之光看着此时的徐一宁一阵恶寒，咂了咂嘴就从焉栩嘉身体里退了出来，拍了拍他的屁股让他夹紧，却还是止不住的往外溢，夏之光本来打算用手指再塞进去，结果被绕过来的徐一宁按住了手。

徐一宁从口袋里摸出了个东西，扶着焉栩嘉的屁股就带着夏之光溢出来的精液往里塞，弄得焉栩嘉颤着差点跌下去。

“……你哪儿来的这个东西。”

夏之光目瞪口呆。

“哦这个吗？”

徐一宁抬眼望了下夏之光，手上的肛塞还转了个圈，弄得焉栩嘉趴在那里直喘气。

“翟潇闻啊。”


End file.
